Project Hexagon
by Bookworm452
Summary: Tommy thought he'd finally retired after Dino Thunder until a government agent turns up to drag him back into the war he thought he finished. My idea for the Power Rangers movie.
1. Chapter 1

Tommy Oliver sighed as he switched the jeep's engine off, running a hand over his face at the thought of all the marking he had to tonight. And then there was whatever was on the news that had everyone talking. Something told him that there was a million messages waiting for him.

He took the keys out and locked the door behind him… His front door was wide open. He didn't remember leaving his door open. Shit.

His heart pounding, he streaked inside. Don't make a sound… Everything looked untouched, nothing was stolen. It was dark, not a single light on. As he headed to his office to check the security, he noticed something out of the corner of his eyes. In the living room was a human shaped figure, too dark to make out.

Oh God… The worst thoughts popped into his head. Rita? Zedd? A possessed Jason… Evil Trent… His stomach churned.

Then a light was flicked on. A man he had never seen before, older than him, in a nondescript black suit and thinning grey hair.

"Hi." The man smiled awkwardly and stood up. "I'm sorry about this but protocol and all. I did try to drop by at the school."

"Not to sound rude or anything but who are you and why are you here?" Tommy asked, tense.

"I'm not sure if you've seen the news but I'm here to talk to you about Project Hexagon." The man replied.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: My shortest author's note ever, I think. This takes place two years after Dino Thunder, Mystic Force taking place the year after Dino Thunder when Kira, Ethan, Conner and Trent graduated. S.P.D was set in the future, I believe so they aren't included – that and I've never seen the season. The flashback takes place in 1997, after the Turbo movie but before 'Shift Into Turbo, part 1'.**

Tommy swallowed. "I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about Mr…"

"Phil." He said as he reached into his pocket and pulled out something that looked kind of like a wallet. He flipped it open to show the Lightspeed Rescue badge. "Captain Mitchell told me to show you this."

"Where is he?"

"He's okay… He's busy. But he informed me that you were the one who helped him access the Power."

Tommy relaxed a bit. But that didn't answer the one big question.

"Why are you here?"

"You haven't seen the news?" Phil looked anxiously at him. Briefly surprised at the crack in Phil's emotionless façade, he chuckled.

"I work at a school, Phil. I don't have much time for anything there aside from classes and marking."

"Yet somehow you've managed to become very close friends with four of your students, well former students I suppose now. Some people might find that a bit strange."

"Is that why you're here? Because I made friends with some of my students?"

"No. I'm here because of this."

Phil pulled out a thin manila file – the bright red 'CLASSIFIED' stamped across the front, like a cliché – and handed it to him. Tommy sat down and opened it.

After skimming it, he rubbed the bridge of his nose and took his glasses off before looked back at Phil. He placed the file on the sofa.

"What am I supposed to do about this? I'm a science teacher."

"That's not what Captain Mitchell said. He told me you created Project Hexagon, he told me that you would know what to do Mr Oliver." His face was hard now.

If what was in that file was true, then without the rangers… Earth wouldn't stand a chance. It would be genocide.

"The people involved… They won't want to reveal themselves. Not to the public and possibly not the government. But they'd be interested in this. Protecting the world, it's what they do." He started and the look on Phil's face changed.

"You know the Power Rangers are… N-Not just the Space and Lightspeed Rangers but all of them. That's what Project Hexagon is, isn't it?"

Tommy nodded then fumbled for his phone. "D-do you have a number I could contact you on? The Rangers they're not big on civilian contact and if by some miracle, I manage to contact them then-"

"Of course. Right." Phil smiled and pulled out a business card.

Tommy took it. He had one thing that he couldn't lose… He sighed internally. Watch him loose it.

"I'm not a civilian for the record, Mr Oliver."

"To the Rangers, anyone who isn't a Ranger is." He sighed.

"I'll show myself out." Phil told him and left the room. Tommy stared at the file before turning back to his phone and going through the contacts. His thumb hovered between two names.

_**1997**_

_Tommy checked the time on his watch. Then checked it again and again. The ticking was getting on his nerves… Come on, Jase._

_He could hear Jason's mother talking to her two twin daughters._

"_Why have you cut your hair?"_

"_But mom-" One of them started_

"_No. Do you know how dangerous that was? You could have seriously hurt yourselves!"_

_He tapped his fingernails on the kitchen counter. A few moments later, the front door opened._

_But it wasn't Jason. It was Kimberly._

_Her eyes widened when she saw him, like a deer caught in headlights._

"_Hi." He said._

"_Tommy…"_

"_You could have told me, you know. I wouldn't have been mad… No I'm not mad. I'm annoyed that you didn't tell me and I had to find out from Jason's sisters." He paused. "Do you think that I wouldn't have understood? I would have been a lot of things but I wouldn't have made you stay. I just want you to be happy."_

"_I'm sorry…" She breathed._

"_What are you sorry for? For not telling me? Because that's the only thing that's annoying me." He sighed._

_A few beats of awkward silence pass between them._

"_How's Kat?" Kimberly asked. Tommy stared at her, his mind unable to grasp what she meant._

"_What do you mean?" He replied._

_Before Kimberly could reply, Jason walked in._

"_Hey bro." He greeted Tommy with a grin._

"_No, if you want it cut, then we'll get it cut properly." Jason's mother's voice travels down the stairs. Jason winced._

Tommy shook his head from the memories as he chose a name and hit the call button.

"Jase, hey."

"What's up, bro? Didn't you say you were spending the night marking?" Jason chuckled.

"I did. But I've just had a visit. We need to get the band back together. All of them."

"This is about what's on the news, right?"

"What is on the news?!" Tommy grumbled as he began a search for his TV remote.


	3. A quick note! (Not an update!)

**So unfortunately, this is not a chapter update! But that will happen. This is just something I thought everyone would find interesting.**

**Here's a link: indiegogo projects/ the -order - 2#/**

**(Get rid of the spaces)**

**It's a film starring former Power Rangers actors, including Amy Jo Johnson, Austin St. John, David Yost, Steve Cardenas and Kevin Kleinberg.**

**This story will be updated at some point before the end of September (not the most promising or specific deadline, I know!) but I am writing my next chapter for Vision at the moment (yes, finally).**


End file.
